


Red Museum

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [34]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Red Museum

_“You the FBI agents?”_  
_“Yes.”_  
 _“There’s something I’d like to show you.”_

If Scully weren’t already having flashbacks to their dealings with the Kindred, she’d be having them now.

Sure, the old man wasn’t a member of the church, and similarities between him and Brother Andrew were all but nonexistent, but the cryptic “There’s something I’d like to show you,” with no further explanation, was enough to set her mental warning bells chiming. She was a grown woman, with a gun, but that didn’t mean she loved the idea of jumping into some random stranger’s truck after only the briefest of exchanges. Mulder joined her at the truck’s window, an unspoken question on his face.

“This gentleman says he’s got something he would like to show us,” she said, and her partner nodded.

“And what would that be?” Mulder asked.

“Easier if I just show you,” the old man said with a grunt. “Won’t take long. ‘S only a few miles out of town. I’ll bring you back here after.”

After a moment’s consideration, Mulder shrugged. “All right.”

Scully followed him around the front of the truck, but when he opened the passenger-side door and stood aside to let her climb in first, she met his eyes and shook her head, as subtly as possible. He raised his eyebrows in question, and she responded with the barest tilt of her head, silently imploring him to let her sit on the outside. Without a word, he climbed into the cab, folding his long legs a little awkwardly to keep them from hitting the dash. She got in after, an unspoken “thank you” in her eyes as she shut the door.

As they drove in not exactly comfortable silence, Scully was grateful, not for the first time, that she and Mulder seemed to have developed the ability to say so much to each other without saying anything at all.


End file.
